Users of electronic devices require increasing functionality in the applications and services provided by the electronic devices and communication networks used to connect those devices. Increasing the bandwidth and reliability of the wireless communications used to connect the electronic devices to other electronic devices and communications networks is of increasing importance for user satisfaction. One of the challenges faced by wireless communication receivers in electronic devices is extracting the transmitted data from received wireless signals with reduced errors. A technique used by receivers to reduce transmission errors is hybrid automatic repeat requests (HARQ). HARQ is a combination of high data rate forward error-correcting coding and automatic repeat request error-control.